Seasons
by KFF2K19
Summary: [MINI PROJECT KFF2K18 - Reminiscence] Ditinggalkan atau meninggalkan. Dari keduanya, mana yang lebih menyakitkan? / Kaisoo - Kai - EXO - Kyungsoo - Jongin - Kadi


**Title**

SEASONS

[Secret story]

 **Main Cast(s)**

Jongin x Kyungsoo

 **Category**

GS

 **Disclaimer**

 _Just a fanfiction!_

 **Summary**

 _Ditinggalkan atau meninggalkan. Dari keduanya, mana yang lebih menyakitkan?_

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

 _ **Ditinggalkan atau meninggalkan. Dari keduanya, mana yang lebih menyakitkan?**_

 _Ia telah melewati waktu yang sama, memandang rumput yang melambai oleh tiupan angin di_ _p_ _adang, memandang_ _ombak di lautan yang menghempas karang,_ _dan_ _di Bima Sakti dia menemukan jalan berbintang._ _Merasakan kedamaian yang diciptakan alam raya, bertahan untuk tetap hidup, dan ketika bintang-bintang itu mulai meredup. Ia merasakan kehadiran yang paling akhir_ _dalam hidup_ _._

 _Rambutnya seterang jingga_ _di senja hari_ _, terurai dan bergerak meninggalkan aroma coklat ketika kaki tidak berhenti melangkah. Dia meninggalkan tempat terakhir itu_ _dengan_ _segera setelah menghembuskan napas berat._

 _Perjalanannya_ _kembali_ _di mulai._

Musim semi dengan hujan di pagi hari, sup hangat sebagai sarapan pagi. Sang Ayah melepaskan koran pagi dan meletakkan begitu saja di atas meja agar bisa bergabung bersama dua bidadari yang dia cintai, - _anak dan istrinya_.

Hari itu, sama seperti hari-hari yang telah berlalu, kebahagiaan yang selalu ada sejak pertama kali mata terbuka. Menemukan seorang anak perempuan telah dibesarkan oleh sepasang suami istri.

Rumah akan menjadi sepi kala gadis kecil pergi ke sekolah bersama sang Ayah yang juga harus bekerja. Maka Ibunya tinggal sendiri.

Gadis kecil berambut kemerahan seperti jingga pada senja, dengan sepasang mata bulat yang begitu jernih bagaikan manis madu. Mendapatkan kasih sayang dan pendidikan yang baik, di umurnya yang baru memasuki taman kanak-kanak, membuat gadis itu memiliki keingintahuan yang kuat.

"Ayah tidak akan melupakan hadiah untukku?"

"Nghh tidak. Ayah akan menjemputmu siang ini. Apa gadis kecil Ayah mau menunggu?"

"Hu um."

Sepasang mata caramel yang bagaikan manis madu itu sedikit menyipit, berganti dengan mulut terbuka dan bibir melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum yang cantik. Rona kemerahan muncul setiap kali tubuhnya merasakan hangat, - _hangat karena sang Ayah telah berjanji._

Sepanjang hari dia telah bicara kepada teman-temannya, Ibunya sangat cantik, begitu juga tanaman yang Ibunya rawat. Ayahnya begitu tampan, memberinya banyak hadiah menarik. Apalagi dia baru mulai bersekolah, dia menginginkan sebuah hadiah. Hadiah sebagai perwujudan kasih sayang sang ayah.

Do Kyungsoo

Namanya terdengar manis, dia sangat cerdas, bahkan sebelum guru mengajarinya cara membaca, Kyungsoo sudah bisa melakukannya sendiri, imajinasinya cukup tinggi, dia mengekspresikan semua perasaan melalui kata-kata, semua orang bilang dia gadis yang begitu ceria, banyak bertanya karena keingintahuannya yang kuat. Sampai detik ini, tidak seorangpun pernah berhasil mengurangi level berbicara Kyungsoo.

Anak itu duduk di dalam ayunan mangkok taman sekolah bersama beberapa anak perempuan lainnya, menunggu sang ayah menjemput agar bisa menikmati makan siang di rumah. Dia telah menghindari kotak pasir dan papan meluncur agar tidak mengotori rok selutut bermotif kotak berwarna hijau yang dia kenakan. Karena dia ingin sang Ayah mengajaknya ke kedai ice cream sebelum menyapa sang ibu di rumah. Ia merasa bosan berputar-putar. Menghentikan mainan dan melompat turun. Kedua tangan mengerat pada tali ransel biru yang menampung beberapa buku pelajaran.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Way up high_

 _And the dreams that you dreamed of_

 _Once in a lullaby_

Senandungnya mengalun dengan merdu, bersama gerakan tangan yang melambai di udara siang hari seakan penuh rindu. Sepasang bola matanya yang jernih menangkap pemandangan anak laki-laki duduk di salah satu ayunan di mana dia juga menarik ayunan lainnya.

"Hai!"

Dia berhenti bernyanyi agar bisa menyapa anak lelaki itu untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. Mengejutkan melihat bocah lelaki itu menengadahkan kepala dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimana aku memanggilmu?"

Ayunan dihentikan, ia mengulurkan tangan dan menunggu jabat tangan dari sang bocah lelaki.

"A-hh! Namaku K-kim Jongin." Suaranya kecil sekali, sampai Kyungsoo harus memajukan wajah untuk memastikan sekali lagi.

"Kyungsoo _ya_!"

Namun saat itu sang Ayah telah tiba. Membuatnya reflek melompat dari ayunan dan melepas jabat tangan mereka.

Baru saja dua langkah, dia memutar kembali membuat bocah lelaki itu bingung, tangannya menarik paksa kemudian menyerahkan sebuah coklat beserta secarik kertas bertuliskan namanya sendiri.

 _'_ _KYUNGSOO_ _.'_

Pertemuan hari itu, membiarkan keduanya untuk memiliki jalan rahasia. Memiliki mimpi dan memahami kehidupan.

-o0o-

Hingga beberapa menit perjalanan bersama sang Ayah, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah takdir. Namun keputusan untuk meminta satu _cup ice cream_ dari sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan, mengubah semua yang pernah hadir.

Mengubah kehidupan Kyungsoo. Hingga menelan mimpi yang sempat dia khayalkan.

"Ayah? Bukankah itu ibu? Kenapa bersama lelaki lain? Kenapa ibu memeluknya? Ayah? Ibu juga mencium lelaki itu? Ayah? Aku akan menghampiri ibu. Memberitahu ibu kalau kita juga membeli _ice cream_ untuknya."

Langkah kakinya terlalu pendek, bahkan butuh hingga tiga langkah untuk mencapai satu langkah besar yang mengalahkan dirinya. Bagaikan tergores angin kemarahan, tubuh anak perempuan itu terhuyung dan dia tersingkir hingga menabrak salah satu kursi besi, decitan tiang besi pada kursi ternyata menggores lantai, juga menarik perhatian perempuan yang tadi dia panggil ibu.

 **Plak** **!**

Satu tamparan keras dari sosok yang mengalahkan langkahnya, tepat mengenai pipi sang ibu.

"Ayah!"

Ia berteriak kemudian berlari kecil agar bisa mendekat.

Wanita dewasa itu memandang anak dan suaminya bergantian, terkejut, malu, marah membuat semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ibu! Kami membelikan ibu _ice cream_! Aku melihat ibu dan siapa paman ini ibu?"

 **Plak** **!**

Satu tamparan lagi mengenai pipi wanita dewasa yang dia panggil ibu. Membuat wanita itu memalingkan wajah.

Hari itu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika dia harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian itu. Sukacita dan derita tak terhitung banyaknya dalam sebuah ruang hidup.

Publik menatap pada pertengkaran itu, perkelahian antar dua pria dewasa yang kemudian membuat sang ayah memilih menyeret putrinya menjauh. Pekikan sang ibu yang tidak ingin berpisah dari sang Ayah, membawa keberanian kecil wanita itu untuk berlari meninggalkan pria yang kini mengatur napas pendek-pendek terbaring di lantai.

"Tunggu!"

Itu adalah teriakan sang ibu yang membuatnya melepaskan diri dari cengkraman sang ayah. Berlari ingin memeluk wanita dewasa itu, tapi dia hanya menerima sebuah pernyataan menyakitkan.

"Dari awal aku tidak menginginkan kelahiranmu!"

Wanita itu tampaknya berada dalam suasana pikir yang tidak baik.

"Sayang! Kita harus bicara!"

Kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan menghantam trotoar jalan.

"Kyungsoo!" Itu adalah teriakan terakhir sang Ayah yang panik karena anak perempuannya jatuh ke pedestrian. Wanita itu berlari mendekati suaminya, ia tersandung membawa tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Mendorong lelaki yang penuh amarah itu menuju jalan raya. Terjatuh berdua tanpa sempat bangkit, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan kencang di jalanan yang lenggang, melindas keduanya. Meninggalkan keterkejutan karena suara tabrakan dan roda mobil berdecit setelah dipaksa berhenti.

-o0o-

 _"_ _Ini begitu mendadak."_

" _Bagaimana mungkin anak perempuan itu seperti menyiramkan bensin pada bara api."_

" _Mungkin mereka bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan di rumah."_

 _"Dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian kedua orang tuanya."_

 _"Ya. Seandainya dia tidak banyak bicara."_

 _"Karena melahirkan dia, Ibunya tidak bisa menjadi penari balet lagi."_

Tubuh mungil menggigil, menarik kedua lutut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya, dia tidak ingin menangis. Karena sang Ayah berkata dia akan jelek jika menangis, tapi hari ini...

Do Kyungsoo

Menangis dalam diam, menangis hingga dia tertidur dan ketika terbangun dia telah berada di Kota yang berbeda. Meninggalkan kota kelahirannya dengan hati yang terluka. Berjanji tidak ingin kembali ke Kota itu lagi, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghilang dari orang-orang. Menghindar dari kehidupan.

-o0o-

Gadis kecil berambut kemerahan seperti jingga pada senja, yang selalu bergumul dalam kegembiraan. Dalam satu hari berubah, merenung dan bingung.

Kyungsoo yang bermata bulat dan begitu jernih, kini hanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu seperti tidak peduli pada kehidupan. Kyungsoo dengan senyum menawan bersama bibir hati itu, telah menutup rapat bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Dia menyembunyikan diri dalam bayang-bayang, hilang seperti bintang di siang hari.

Dia yang berpikir telah melakukan hal baik, berpikir Ibunya sangat menginginkan dirinya ternyata kehadirannya telah menghancurkan mimpi sang ibu. Keingintahuannya menimbulkan pertengkaran yang berakhir pada maut.

-o0o-

Musim panas ketika matahari bersinar begitu terik. Menandakan waktu libur panjang bagi anak sekolah, pantai telah menjadi destinasi tujuan utama. Pada musim ini, anak-anak bersenang-senang. Bermain di taman, membaca buku, mengajak hewan peliharaan mengelilingi taman Kota. Di balik semua aktivitas itu, segerombolan anak lebih memilih mengambil kelas tambahan musim panas. Kelas tambahan di sebuah lembaga kursus untuk menambah pengetahuan, sekedar mengisi waktu luang atau untuk alasan lainnya.

Kelas pertama pada libur musim panas tahun ini.

Bangunan dua tingkat itu memiliki halaman berkebun yang cukup luas pada bagian Selatan bangunan. Ratusan bunga matahari siap untuk bermekaran. Riuh para murid di hari pertama mereka, anak-anak dari berbagai sekolah, bahkan dari berbagai Kota berada di satu kelas yang sama.

Di dalam salah satu kelas, terdapat satu bangku kosong. Tepat berada di sebelah Kyungsoo duduk.

Anak perempuan itu, telah tumbuh dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu. Rambut kemerahan yang mengasingkan dirinya dari warna-warna gelap anak-anak lain. Kulit putih yang selalu tertutupi sweater bahkan di musim panas, gadis manis yang akan fokus pada sebuah buku sebelum pelajaran di mulai dan hanya akan memperhatikan papan tulis untuk mencacat apa yang dijelaskan pengajar.

Dia telah berada di Kota ini untuk waktu sepuluh tahun. Bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Seorang wanita paruh baya membawanya pergi dari kota kelahiran untuk tinggal bersama. Neneknya, wanita itu adalah pemilik sebuah kafe khusus untuk para lansia berkumpul.

 _Do Kyungsoo_

Yang setiap hari hanya akan membantu satu-satunya orang yang tidak memprotes dirinya pada hari itu. Dia hanya akan membantu mengantar pesanan pelanggan, membersihkan rumah tanpa sebuah percakapan. Dan...

 _Terkadang menangis dalam diam pada malam hari._

"Do Kyungsoo! Tolong kau ke alamat ini."

Dia terdiam memandang meja, menghentikan tangannya yang menyusun buku ke dalam ransel. Berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyadari jika pengajar pertamanyalah yang bicara saat ini.

"Jalanmu pulang melewati rumah ini bukan? Tolong kau pinjamkan buku catatanmu hari ini kepada seorang anak. Dia tidak bisa hadir hari ini, dan pelajaran pembuka sangat penting."

Sekarang dia menerima secarik kertas menjelaskan alamat sebuah bangunan bernama rumah.

Jantungnya berpacu, berusaha untuk menolak nyatanya pria paruh baya itu telah meninggalkan kalimat akhir.

"Tolong ya Kyungsoo!".

Menjauh dan hilang ke balik pintu kelas. Meninggalkan kebingungan dan juga ketakutan.

 _Musim panas_ _t_ _ahun itu_ , memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan. Sudah lima menit dan dia belum menekan bel rumah. Mata bulatnya bergerak gelisah, merapatkan ransel ke punggung, tangan yang sedikit bergetar berhasil menyentuh bel.

"Ahh."

Diurungkan niatnya. Menarik napas dalam berkali-kali, sementara tangan kiri telah memegang buku catatan bersampul hijau yang harus dia pinjamkan pada orang asing.

 _Ceklek_

Tubuhnya membeku menyadari _handle_ pintu bergerak, dan seseorang telah menarik pintu itu ke bagian dalam. Dia belum siap! Sungguh Kyungsoo kebingungan saat ini. Dia belum menekan bel rumah, namun seseorang muncul dengan wajah terkejut.

"Oh!"

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan, rambut sedikit berantakan dan basah. Beraroma wangi yang membius penciuman Kyungsoo. Terdiam menyadari dia memiliki seorang tamu tak diundang, menatap dalam tepat pada kedua retina Kyungsoo.

"Oh hai!?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan. Menggerakkan ke kiri dan kanan membuat Kyungsoo kembali ke alam sadar

"Ah!" Buru-buru dia menunduk.

"Kau datang kemari?"

Pemuda itu bertanya sekali lagi.

Jantungnya berpacu kuat, memaksa Kyungsoo bernapas putus-putus, segera dia menyodorkan buku catatannya. Membuat tubuh pemuda itu terpundur masuk.

Tanpa bicara, sekali lagi dia menyentak buku catatannya membuat sang pemuda mengambil buku itu. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyungsoo berbalik badan untuk melarikan diri.

Dia tidak ingin bicara, tidak pada siapapun bahkan orang asing sekalipun. Melarikan diri secepat yang dia bisa.

"Jongin? Apa ada yang datang?"

"Ya! Temanku!"

-o0o-

Keberadaannya terlalu mengejutkan.

Seperti bom kerinduan yang siap meledak, hanya terhalang oleh kesiapan.

Dia penikmat kerinduan itu, menyiapkan diri untuk menampung segala kenangan yang akan membanjirinya.

Ah, kebahagiaan telah menguasai dirinya. Hanya karena bertemu sang gadis pujaan yang sempat menghilang dari pandangan.

Kim Jongin

Bocah laki-laki yang pernah menerima sapaan hangat dari Kyungsoo, anak perempuan manis yang menghilang di kemudian. Kini berdiri dengan rambut kemerahan seperti jingga pada senja, tergerai dengan poni menutup hampir sebagian mata bulatnya. Bibir hati itu tidak mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Seperti mimpi dia muncul tepat di depan rumah Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kebahagiaannya mengalami gangguan kala sang ibu memandang kebingungan, hadir dengan nampan berisi makanan hangat untuk mencukupi nutrisi anak lelakinya.

Anggukan ringan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ibunya segera duduk di pinggir ranjang, di mana Jongin memutar kursi belajar. Memberi pembatas pada lembaran buku agar benda itu tidak tertutup. Menampilkan beberapa rumus berhitung yang ditulis begitu rapi.

"Pamanmu mengirim anak itu untuk meminjamkan catatannya?"

"Ya. Aku sedikit menyesal tidak bisa hadir di hari pertama."

"Jongin _-ah,_ sebaiknya kau bersihkah diri lalu segera istirahat."

-o0o-

Malam melarikan mereka dalam mimpi, membentangkan bintang-bintang di bima Sakti. Tidak meredup, tepatnya tidak untuk malam ini. Mereka berkilauan, bersinar seolah memberitahu jika besok langit akan sama cerahnya seperti malam ini.

Sudah pagi, ketika dia meninggalkan bantal putih empuk, seprai putih serta kicauan burung yang berhasil menembus sela-sela jendela kamarnya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat saat membuka jendela kamar adalah langit biru dengan matahari yang siap bersinar sepanjang hari. Terik. Di pagi yang begitu indah. Ia telah mengambil sebuah keputusan, di dunia ini ada satu orang yang sangat ingin dia temui. Anak perempuan berambut kemerahan seperti jingga pada senja, dengan suara merdu dan senyum paling manis yang pernah Jongin lihat, bahkan mengalahkan manisnya permen coklat dari toko _uncle_ Choi di persimpangan rumah sepupunya.

Kehadiran pria itu seperti matahari musim panas, orang-orang menginginkannya dan tanpa sadar dia dikelilingi segerombolan anak. Membuat satu sudut ruang menjadi luas, tepat di sebelahnya. Anak perempuan berambut kemerahan, hanya duduk dan memandang keluar jendela kelas ketika pengajar tak kunjung datang.

Situasinya menjadi sulit ketika orang-orang membangun tembok pemisah di antara mereka.

Seolah cintanya dalam diam, pemuda itu tersenyum, berdiri untuk meninggalkan kerumunan mengejutkan gadis manis itu.

"Hai! Aku ingin mengembalikan buku catatanmu, sangat membantu hmmm..."

Dia membeku dalam satu waktu ketika sepasang bola kelamya menatap lurus pada caramel yang begitu jernih, sedikit tertutupi poni dari rambut kemerahannya.

Anak itu segera mengambil bukunya kemudian menunduk. Memalingkan wajah menghindar dari Jongin. Sempat dia ragu apa benar mereka orang yang sama. Tapi rambut kemerahan itu, begitu juga nama yang tertera di sampul buku.

Hanya saja, tatapan matanya...

 _Itu bukan Kyungsoo yang pernah menyapanya._

Sepanjang jam pertama, Jongin telah kehilangan fokus pada pelajaran di mana dia memperhatikan gadis manis itu dalam diam, memandanginya, menanti Kyungsoo _-nya_. Kyungsoo yang pernah menyapa. Sayangnya hingga melewatkan minggu pertama dia sama sekali tidak mendengar gadis itu bicara.

Hujan turun di musim panas, memaksa Jongin berteduh di bawah gerbang sekolah musim panas. Menunggu hujan berhenti karena dia sama sekali tidak melihat ramalan cuaca apalagi membawa payung seperti anak-anak lainnya. Hingga dia menangkap bayang milik Kyungsoo berdiri di sudut gerbang, semakin sedikit anak yang tertinggal, semakin jelas Jongin bisa melihat keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Tangannya terulur, membiarkan hujan menyapa kulit lembutnya. Gadis itu, telah menarik fokus Jongin. Ia sadar hatinya gemetar padahal tubuhnya dalam keadaan baik. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, hanya saja...

Ia ikut tersenyum saat bibir hati itu merapat kemudian tertarik membentuk lekungan yang menghangatkan jiwanya. Oh astaga! Jongin tahu perasaannya bukan sekedar sebuah kerinduan. Di umurnya yang pada tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas. Dia sadar telah jatuh cinta pada sosok gadis berambut kemerahan yang kini tanpa sadar telah berdiri tepat setengah meter darinya.

Di bawah hujan yang mulai mereda, meninggalkan genangan air dan udara lembab. Dia memberanikan diri sekali lagi.

"Hai! Namaku Kim Jongin."

Ia mendapatkan respon dari Kyungsoo walau sekedar keterkejutan dan anggukan kecil.

Sayangnya karena sapaan mendadak itu dia kehilangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu berlari menembus hujan setelah memberi ruang yang begitu hangat di hati Jongin.

 _Pluk_

"Kau bisa kembalikan padaku lain hari. Aku duduk tepat di sebelahmu!"

-o0o-

Kakinya terhenti beberapa detik, saat dia sadar sosok anak lelaki itu meninggalkan jaket levis yang jatuh tepat di kepala. Dia kembali berlari, kakinya terlalu pendek untuk mengejar langkah lelaki itu. Dia kehilangan sosok matahari musim panas di kelasnya.

Ya

Do Kyungsoo

Tanpa sadar hatinya menghangat ketika seseorang bicara padanya.

" _Te-terima k-kasih."_

Bisiknya pelan, begitu pelan hingga tertelan oleh suara hujan.

-o0o-

Satu hari di musim panas, hujan turun menjelang siang hingga sore hari. Anak gadis itu telah duduk dengan kedua siku bertopang pada jendela kamar. Menopang kepalanya yang menatap pelangi tepat di sana.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Way up high_

 _There's a land that I heard of once_

 _In a lullaby_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Skies are blue_

 _and the dreams that you dare to dream_

 _Really come true_

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star_

 _And wake up where the clouds are far_

Dia tidak menemukan anak lelaki itu.

Kelas menjadi tenang, layaknya sebuah kesunyian seperti hari pertama dia kembali ke tempat ini. Matahari musim panas seakan tertutupi oleh awan. Langit biru di luar jendela jadi tidak menyenangkan untuk di pandang.

Saat itu dia merasa kehilangan. Menyimpan kembali bungkus plastik berisi jaket levis yang telah bersih, kering dan dalam keadaan wangi. Wangi lemon yang disukai neneknya.

Siang hari, untuk pertama kali sejak menginjakkan kaki di Kota ini. Ia menarik napas dalam, telah berdiri cukup lama di depan sebuah pintu rumah. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menepis keraguan, ludahnya tertelan. Jantungnya berpacu kencang, untuk alasan yang tidak dimengerti dia berdiri di depan rumah. Rumah seorang Kim Jongin. Pria yang menghilang membuat langit menjadi mendung kembali.

Tettt

Untuk pertama kalinya juga dia menekan bel sebuah rumah di Kota ini. Asing dan membuat jantungnya semakin berpacu. Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas dia berdoa di dalam hatinya yang tertelan kesepian, berdoa agar pintu segera terbuka. Berharap agar pria berkulit tan itu yang membuka pintu.

 _Sticker_ berisikan ucapan terima kasih telah tertempel di luar bungkus jaket. Kedua tangannya bertautan satu sama lain menanti pintu benar-benar terbuka.

 _C_ _e_ _klek_

Mata bergerak gelisah, berputar pelan mencoba mencaritahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu. Berharap sosok pemuda itu.

Kim Jongin

Menyembulkan kepalanya dan begitu terkejut menemukan Kyungsoo. Berdiri di depan rumahnya, sekali lagi dia segera membuka pintu dengan lebar. Memperlihatkan penampilannya yang dibungkus selimut tebal.

Sekarang dia kebingungan, tubuhnya bereaksi di luar kendali otak. Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak, memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang sedikit pucat. Pria itu sakit, tanpa perlu dia merasakan suhu tubuhnya Kyungsoo tahu dia demam.

Tapi segera kedua tangannya menyerahkan bungkus plastik berisikan jaket milik Jongin. Tubuh menunduk sebagai sebuah kehormatan.

"Tunggu!"

Kyungsoo merasakan panas tidak hanya pada pergelangan tangannya, tapi sekujur tubuhnya perlahan panas seakan ingin meledak seperti sebuah granat di medan pertempuran.

"Apa kau bisa memasak?"

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang ingin meninggalkan Jongin.

"Ibu dan adikku pergi ke Kota sejak pagi dan aku menumpahkan sup krim yang dia tinggalkan. Bisakah kau memasak untukku?"

Tanpa sadar bibirnya tertarik ke dalam, masuk di antara kerapatan gigi, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Kyungsoo? Apa kau bisa?"

Namanya disebut, menghela napas berat Kyungsoo berbalik badan dan mengangguk kecil. Ada rasa simpati ketika dia pikir Jongin sakit karena hujan kemarin. Juga terima kasih banyak dia meminjamkan jaketnya pada Kyungsoo.

Hari itu, Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika dia telah mengangkat kaki dan bersiap keluar dari dalam lingkaran kesepian. Hanya berada di dekat Kim Jongin, udara hangat perlahan mencairkan es beku di dalam hatinya.

Kim Jongin

Nama itu kemudian terlukis dipikiran Kyungsoo. Menemani pemuda itu hingga menghabiskan makanan hangat yang dia buatkan.

"Aku lahir bulan januari, bagaimana denganmu?"

Dari semua pertanyaan yang telah dilontarkan pemuda itu, dia semakin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan berikutnya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo sangat ingin membicarakan ini.

" _J-janua-ri_."

Walau ucapannya terbata, dia sedang berusaha memberitahu, ahh sudah sangat lama sejak dia tidak bicara pada seseorang. Membuat lidahnya menjadi kaku, dan tiba-tiba saja ia menangis. Liquid bening itu mengalir mengejutkan dirinya, untuk apa dia menangis? Lebih parah lagi kenapa Kyungsoo menangis? Jongin tidak menyakitinya, hanya bertanya tentang hal yang wajar.

"Akhh! Ternyata kita memiliki bulan lahir yang sama. Kupikir kau lahir di musim semi. Karena aku baru saja pindah kemari, apa kau mau mengajakku berkeliling? - Kyung?"

Wajahnya tertutupi oleh kedua telapak tangan yang tidak bisa membendung tangis. Isakannya keluar tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menangis, tidak ada alasan untuk menangis. Dia hanya mendengar Jongin bicara tapi sesuatu seperti memenuhi hatinya, meluap di dalam pikiran hingga air matanya tumpah begitu saja.

"Hey? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Gelengan pelan sebagai sebuah jawaban. Buru-buru dia mengambil buku dan pena dari dalam tas.

 _'Tolong biarkan aku pulang.'_

Jongin tercekat membaca tulis tangan Kyungsoo. Napasnya terbuang sekali lalu.

Dalam detik berikutnya Kyungsoo beranjak dan meninggalkan Jongin. Gadis manis itu, bergetar setiap kali bicara tentang kelahiran apalagi tentang musim semi. Musim semi yang terakhir dia ingat,

 _'_ _Dia yang menghasilkan kematian tragedi itu._ _'_

 _'Lebih baik jika dia tidak bicara.'_

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan tetangganya hari itu, telah menekan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam lubang terdalam di dunia ini. Suaranya menghilang, bersamaan dengan semua keceriaan gadis kecil itu. Membatasi komunikasi, barangkali, dia kehilangan kepercayaan diri sebab berhadapan dengan latar belakang yang penuh kemurungan.

-o0o-

Kim Jongin

Sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sejenak dia pikir itu adalah Kyungsoo _-nya_. Lalu dia menggeleng, menolak sosok di hadapannya. Kemudian dia menjadi ragu kembali, ahh itu Kyungsoo- _nya_. Dan hari ini dia tahu itu adalah Kyungsoo _-nya_. Anak perempuan manis, bersuara merdu yang menyapa di hari pertama dia berada di luar rumah.

Pemuda itu duduk di salah satu halte bus, menghela napas berkali-kali. Senyum tipis terukir pada bibir tebalnya. Ia mendongak, air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Pada fase kehidupan yang dia jalani, kesepian hanya masa lalu tapi pada fase Kyungsoo, gadis itu dikejar-kejar perasaan kesepian.

Dia telah duduk cukup lama seorang diri, memikirkan apa yang baru dikatakan nenek Kyungsoo sore ini. Cucu perempuannya tidak terlihat untuk datang membantu di kafe lansia miliknya. Namun sosok Jongin muncul, menarik perhatian karena penampilannya berbalut mantel tebal di musim panas yang lembab. Bertanya tentang Kyungsoo dan mendapatkan semua ketegangan yang menyakiti hatinya.

 _'Maafkan aku.'_

 _'Maaf.'_

Kenapa dia harus meminta maaf? Karena dia pikir kehidupan dirinya dan Kyungsoo tertukar. Ketika dia melangkah keluar, gadis itu masuk kedalam menggantikannya.

Kim Jongin berpikir bisa memperbaiki situasi, untuk apa yang dia inginkan, hanyalah senyum dan suara gadis itu agar bisa kembali. Maka semua dimulai kembali.

Jejeran bintang bersinar di langit malam, menerangi bima Sakti seakan mereka akan meredup. Di malam musim panas untuk pertama kalinya dia keluar dari rumah, berbalut mantel tebal dan topi rajut. Membawa langkah kaki menuju sebuah bangunan sederhana. Mengabaikan deritan pintu besi yang dia buka. Lelaki itu berdiri di bawah satu jendela yang masih menyala. Melempar kerikil yang dia pungut di jalan, tepat pada jendela kaca tanpa memecahkannya. Hanya untuk menyadarkan seseorang di dalam sana.

"Kyungsoo!"

Ia melompat-lompat senang, melambaikan tangan serta berteriak kecil. Seakan bisikannya bisa sampai ke lantai dua itu.

Jendela yang pada awalnya terbuka 10 cm kini terbuka sepenuhnya menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo. Jongin terkikik kecil melihat Kyungsoo menguncir rambut kemerahannya, sepertinya gadis itu masih belajar, lihatlah ia bahkan masih memegang pensil mekanik di tangan.

"Mau melihat kembang api bersama?"

Ia melihat alis Kyungsoo naik setingkat, membuatnya bingung bagaimana harus menyampaikan maksud. Gerakan tangan lelaki itu naik ke atas, menunjuk posisi gadis itu. Memintanya agar tidak beranjak sementara dia memanjat pohon persik yang tumbuh besar di halaman samping. Melompat menuju beranda Kyungsoo. Begitu mengejutkan bagi sang gadis, mata caramelnya membulat lucu membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan. Berpegangan pada sisi jendela agar dia tidak terjungkal karena kehadiran pria itu secara tiba-tiba.

Oh Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau harus melalui jendela jika rumah ini masih memiliki pintu yang bisa diketuk. Ah, Jongin punya alasan pribadi. Sekarang sudah tengah malam, benar-benar tidak sopan mengetuk pintu rumah orang. Tapi menjadi sangat tidak beretika ketika dia memanjat pohon.

"Mau melihat kembang api bersama?"

Ajakannya pada malam itu, membuat jendela tertutup seketika. Detik berikutnya lampu mati dan Jongin tidak menemukan Kyungsoo keluar.

Ahh! Dia menghela napas berat. Kembali ke rumah dengan segala rasa kecewa. Berjalan dengan satu bintang sebagai petunjuknya. Kim Jongin, menengadahkan kepala dan air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Apa kau tidak mengenaliku Kyungsoo?"

Dia menangis, seolah langit malam menjadi selimut yang menahan dirinya agar merasa nyaman.

-o0o-

Kendati Kyungsoo tahu dirinya merasa aneh setiap kali berada di dekat pemuda itu. Dia tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dan kesulitan bernapas setiap kali lelaki itu mengajaknya bicara. Tubuh gadis itu bergerak gelisah di atas ranjang, dia kesulitan tidur saat memikirkan ajakan Jongin setengah jam lalu. Ah, dia harus melupakan itu. Seperti melupakan semua yang ada di masa lalu.

Sirat penuh kelelahan meliputi wajah Kyungsoo, nyatanya dia kesulitan tidur tadi malam. Mengejutkan sang nenek karena berpikir cucu perempuannya sakit. Tapi Kyungsoo segera menggeleng. Dia kemudian menghabiskan sarapan dalam diam.

"Sore kemarin seorang pemuda datang ke kafe nenek. Dia bertanya tentangmu, dia bilang mengenalmu di masa taman kanak-kanak."

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar, keterkejutan pasti sudah singgah di diri Kyungsoo, sementara wanita tua itu tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Menepuk punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang gemetaran.

"Dia mengenalmu dari rambut dan nama di buku catatan yang kau pinjamkan."

Perlahan kepala gadis itu terangkat menatap neneknya terkejut. Wanita tua itu tidak ingin berbohong, dia tidak memberitahu Kyungsoo saat makan malam karena melihat cucu perempuannya terlihat tidak baik semalam.

"Dia terlihat seperti anak baik-baik. Nenek senang kau memiliki teman Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menunduk. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Lain kali bawa dia untuk makan bersama. Kita bisa menyajikan beberapa cemilan."

Selama beberapa menit sesudah percakapan itu, ia putuskan segera berangkat ke kelas tambahan. Untuk pagi ini, dia menemukan sosok Jongin telah duduk di tempatnya. Melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo, berhasil menarik perhatian anak-anak saat dia memanggil gadis itu. Membuat Kyungsoo tercekat dan berhenti di depan kelas.

"Kyungsoo! Aku boleh pinjam catatanmu lagi?"

Detik berikutnya anak-anak lain berbisik, sangat jelas untuk didengar bagaimana kebingungan mereka tentang Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa bicara. Mereka pikir gadis itu tidak bisa bicara, tidak seorangpun pernah mendengar suaranya. Tapi pernyataan Jongin tentang _lagi_ menimbulkan tanda tanya lain. Jadi pria itu menjelaskan jika seminggu lalu Kyungsoo juga meminjamkannya catatan. Ia membuka dengan sangat memahami catatan gadis itu. Kelas akan di mulai lima belas menit lagi. Masih terlalu lama untuk mendengarkan bisik-bisik yang sangat mengganggu. Ia merasa gelisah, tepat saat sosok Jongin telah berdiri di depannya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar duduk di tempat seharusnya. Pria itu menarik kursi mendekat ke meja Kyungsoo, menciptakan dunia mereka berdua saja.

"Mana catatanmu?"

Dia meminta dengan kedua tangan menengadah, memohon agar Kyungsoo memberikan catatannya.

 _'Apa dia akan memberikannya?'_

 _'Aku satu kelas dengannya di sekolah, tapi tidak pernah melihat catatannya.'_

Wajah pria itu masih saja terlihat tampan, menjadi seorang lelaki yang enak diajak bicara membuat Kyungsoo memandang Jongin sedikit ragu.

"Aku akan menyalin dengan cepat."

Ucapannya memaksa Kyungsoo mengeluarkan buku catatan, mereka duduk dalam diam setelah Jongin berfokus pada buku Kyungsoo hingga pengajar memasuki kelas.

Pria ini, Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin selalu memperhatikannya sepanjang pelajaran. Dengan siku yang bertumpu di atas meja dan menopang kepala, ketika hanya ada deret kursi dan meja mereka saja di bagian baris terakhir. Seperti dunia paralel yang hanya diisi oleh keduanya.

Ia tahu, pria itu selalu tersenyum. Tanpa Kyungsoo hindari semburat merah muncul ketika ia melihat Jongin tersenyum menyapa.

Jongin berbeda, dia tidak akan memalingkan wajah saat Kyungsoo menangkap dirinya memperhatikan. Yang ada pria itu akan mengangkat kepala agar tangannya bisa melambai. Dari situasi itu, Kyungsoo lah yang menjadi malu. Jadi ia putuskan mengabaikan Jongin.

-o0o-

"Kau ingin ke kafe nenekmu?"

Wajah manis itu menegang saat membuka pintu dan menemukan Jongin berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ia berhenti, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kali ini Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Aku boleh ikut?"

Rasanya sudah sangat lama dia tidak berjalan bersama seseorang. Sudah begitu lama tidak ada yang berjalan di sebelah Kyungsoo. Walaupun dia tidak tahu alasan mengapa Jongin melakukan ini, tidak mungkin hanya untuk sebuah balas budi atas catatan pembuka atau teman masa kecil yang tidak Kyungsoo kenali.

"Nenekmu sudah cerita bukan?"

Mereka berada di pedestrian saat Jongin bertanya. Oh, tentang tadi pagi? Tentang seorang teman yang pernah dikenalnya saat masa taman kanak-kanak.

"Kyungsoo? akhh! Maaf, aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi."

Kyungsoo tidak juga tahu alasan kenapa tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir, Jongin memaksa untuk memandang dirinya, membuat Kyungsoo merasakan jari lembut dan hangat itu menyentuh pipinya.

Sambil menuju kafe milik neneknya, kedua anak itu tidak bicara sama sekali. Jongin terlalu sibuk memikirkan alasan kenapa Kyungsoo terus menangis dan menolak dirinya, apa tentang kecelakaan itu? Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ini akan terjadi. Bagi Jongin, dia merindukan Kyungasoo _-nya._ Merindukan suara gadis itu.

Saat tiba, hal pertama yang dilihat Kyungsoo adalah Jongin melewatinya. Menyapa semua pengunjung dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Itu membuat dada Kyungsoo sakit, dia memilih memalingkan wajah. Ah! Kim Jongin. Kenapa harus melihat pemuda itu menjadi begitu akrab dengan para pengunjung dan juga neneknya.

Bagaimana Jongin benar-benar membantu, berbaur dengan baik bersama para lansia yang menikmati musik trot.

Hanya beberapa jam saja, Kyungsoo bisa melihat dunia milik Kim Jongin. Dunia yang membuatnya merasa takut. Dunia yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak, merasakan kenyataan dari dunia itu. Tanpa sadar dia terduduk di salah satu kursi ketika sang nenek bersamaan para pegawai yang ada membereskan seisi kafe. Tepat sore hari, menyaksikan Jongin masih membantu sampai sesore ini. Menyaksikan Jongin bicara banyak hal kepada mereka. Kim Jongin, terlalu banyak bicara seperti dirinya dulu.

"Kyungsoo? Kau ingin pulang lebih dulu? Nenek ingin ke rumah sakit mengunjungi nyonya Cho."

Dia berkedip beberapa kali menerima pesan dari sang nenek. Wanita tua berambut putih itu tersenyum sangat ramah, segera Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku.

Ia melangkah keluar dari kafe, disusul Jongin yang kini menautkan jari mereka.

"Nenekmu sangat menyenangkan. Besok dia mengizinkan aku ke sana lagi."

Buru-buru Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan jari mereka membuat pria itu menegang beberapa saat. Memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo melarikan diri.

"Kyung!"

Dari jarak beberapa meter di depan, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Jongin meneriakkan namanya. Tapi dirinya sendiri tidak tahu pasti, rasanya sakit. Hanya itu yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Kumohon berhenti. Jangan salah paham Kyungsoo. Aku..."

Air mata itu lagi, bisakah Jongin tidak melihatnya? Dia merindukan senyum dan suara Kyungsoo. Bukan air mata dan isakan.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo merasakan hangat ketika pria itu menarik tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kumohon berhenti menangis Kyung. Aku... Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu. Jika kau tidak suka aku di dekatmu..."

Ia membuat jarak dengan Kyungsoo, berusaha menghentikan air mata yang terus saja mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Jika itu mengganggumu, aku... Aku akan pergi."

 _Meninggalkan atau di tinggalkan. Dari keduanya mana yang lebih menyakitkan?_

Do Kyungsoo. Merasa jika dunianya tiba-tiba berhenti, begitupun dengan napasnya. Gadis itu merasa terperosok ke lubang yang semakin dalam tanpa tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Terhadap Kim Jongin. Yang bahkan baru dilihatnya beberapa minggu saja. Ini belum sampai satu bulan, tapi sukses membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan. Siapa Kim Jongin? Apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan menatapnya seakan hanya ada ruang kosong saja.

Meskipun waktu berlalu, tidak ada yang bisa dia ingat dengan baik. Tangan itu melepaskan Kyungsoo. Berbalik memutar arah untuk menjauh dari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Setiap langkah yang dibuatnya, seperti anak panah yang menancap di tubuh Kyungsoo. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, punggung pemuda itu semakin jauh saja.

 _'Hai! Namaku_ _Do_ _Kyungsoo._ _Bagaimana aku memanggilmu?_ _'_

 _'Hm? A. Ahh! Namaku Kim Jongin!'_

 **Degh**

Kyungsoo ingat sesuatu. Kim Jongin! Anak laki-laki yang duduk di ayunan, sendirian dengan mantel tebal serta syal panjang menjuntai di musim semi. Menjadi orang terakhir yang pernah dia sapa. Karena sejak itu,,,

 _-_ _Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyapa siapapun lagi._

Tiba dia mendongak dan Jongin telah membuat jarak cukup jauh. Sekali saja, biarkan dia bicara lagi. Bisakah Kyungsoo tidak kehilangan seseorang dengan bicara? Sekali saja, dia sangat ingin bicara dan membuat orang itu tidak meninggalkannya.

 _"Jo-ngin."_

Suaranya keluar bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang berlari, mendekap punggung lebar itu dan menahan langkahnya agar berhenti. Seakan menghentikan detak jantung sebagai pusat kehidupan. Seolah dunia hanya berputar untuk mereka. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

 _"_ _To-long_ _..."_

Suara itu lagi. Seperti memiliki adiktif yang langsung bekerja di pikiran Jongin.

 _"_ _Jangan tinggalkan aku_ _."_

Suaranya timbul, walau penuh penderitaan dan meminta ditopang dengan kepercayaan _._

Sekarang Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya. Mungkin seperti sebuah kembang api terbesar di puncak musim panas. Terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi kemudian meledak, menyebar cahaya berwarna - warni di langit malam. Tidak peduli tentang apapun, hidupnya seakan berada di tingkat paling membahagiakan.

Ia membalik badan, mendapat tatapan memohon dari Kyungsoo. Air mata itu, menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia tidak boleh pergi. Jongin tidak akan pergi, dia ingin menghapus air mata itu. Membuat air mata itu berhenti mengalir.

"Sshhh."

Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan sangat baik, menahan Jongin untuk tidak pergi. Walau dia dengan jelas tidak mengetahui maksud dari semua tindakan yang diluar kendali otak.

"Jika kau mau bicara denganku."

Tentu akan sulit bagi Kyungsoo menuruti permintaan Jongin.

"Aku akan berada di sebelahmu. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain membuatmu sedih lagi. Jadi apa kau mau bicara denganku?"

Selamanya, satu kali saja Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa begitu bahagia seperti saat ini ketika mendapatkan seorang teman. Temannya kali ini, begitu istimewa. Tahu dia tidak akan mendapatkan teman seperti ini, hatinya terhenyuh. Mengangguk pelan merapatkan kedua bibir.

"Kyungsoo... Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."

Suara bass dari pemuda itu membuatnya menarik napas dalam. Ia harus mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah Jongin. Tersenyum dengan sebuah harapan, binar di matanya memberitahu Kyungsoo seberapa besar keinginan lelaki itu kini. Keinginan untuk membuat Kyungsoo bicara lagi.

 _"Ya."_

"Ya?"

Terdengar dia mengulang ucapan gugup Kyungsoo.

" _Y-ya Jongin_."

Secara teknis ini berbeda, tapi di antara perbedaan itu turut juga kesamaan dalam setiap kata yang berhasil meluncur melewati tenggorokkannya. Kesedihan yang pernah menyakiti Kyungsoo, seakan menjadi luka yang mulai sembuh dengan perlahan. Bukan karena waktu, tapi karena sebuah obat yang diberikan oleh lelaki ini, Kim Jongin.

"Aku... Ingin mendengarkan ceritamu."

Hanya itu cara Jongin memulainya dengan Kyungsoo, ada alasan kenapa dia membawa gadis itu untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Mengabaikan suara riuh dari anak-anak yang bermain di taman. Membuat dunia mereka terasa damai.

Sementara telinga Kyungsoo berdenging dan terenyuh mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Ia masih belum siap, masih kesulitan menghadapi ketakutan yang bagai kabut tebal membalut hatinya. Tapi mereka di sini, berdua, duduk di satu kursi kayu dengan secangkir minuman dingin di sore hari.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai denganku?"

Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar Jongin mengambil suara.

"Aku punya seorang adik yang beberapa tahun lebih muda..."

Ceritanya mengalir dan yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini hanyalah mendengarkan Jongin. Pandangan gadis itu menatap ayunan di taman bermain, sepasang ayunan yang baru ditinggalkan oleh dua orang anak. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum, membuat Jongin berhenti bicara. Ya Tuhan, ingin dia menyentuh kelembutan di bibir Kyungsoo. Bisakah dia melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi?

Dia menanti, dan menanti, menanti lagi dan dia tidak pernah bosan untuk menanti sampai ia putuskan untuk tidak memaksa Kyungsoo.

Pada perjalanan yang mungkin dua minggu pertemanan mereka. Kyungsoo memang tidak banyak bicara, hanya pada Jongin dia memberikan jawaban. Suaranya akan tertelan kembali ketika Jongin meminta seseorang bicara padanya, Kyungsoo hanya akan menunduk dan itulah Kyungsoo saat ini. Nyatanya ketakutan benar-benar menguasai dirinya, dari sudut matanya dia sering kali melihat dunia yang dimiliki Kim Jongin.

" _Jo-ngin."_

Satu panggilan itu akan membuat pria tan bersemangat. Itu artinya Kyungsoo akan bicara padanya. Tidak peduli tentang apapun, Jongin menyukai suara Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua berpandangan, dan itu adalah tatapan antar lawan jenis yang tidak ada kata kembali.

" _A-apa... T-tidak masalah... A-aku ikut_?"

Dia mengangguk cepat, menautkan kembali jari dan mulai melangkah, pria itu juga semakin banyak bicara.

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo."

 _Make a summer book club_. Itulah yang anak-anak itu akan lakukan, dan ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo akan bergabung bersama anak-anak lain dari kelas kursusnya, tentu saja dengan Jongin. Lelaki ini telah memaksa agar dia keluar di hari minggu.

Celana berwarna hijau selutut dan kaos polos membalut tubuh Kyungsoo. Di dalam ransel anak perempuan itu, dia membawa beberapa buku dari dalam rak di kamarnya. Dia telah menyiapkan ini bahkan sejak beberapa hari lalu saat tiba-tiba Jongin berkata pada teman kelas mereka jika dia dan Kyungsoo akan ikut bergabung. Sontak mengejutkan seisi kelas, karena mereka tidak pernah bisa bicara dengan anak yang memiliki nilai tertinggi di kelas musim panas mereka. Atau tepatnya karena mereka pikir Kyungsoo tidak bisa bicara. Dia juga membawa sekeranjang makanan yang telah disiapkan neneknya. Wanita tua itu sangat bersemangat saat Jongin mengatakan mereka akan ada di Klub musim panas.

Hari itu, di penghujung kelas musim panas. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang memaksa Kyungsoo untuk bicara. Dia menjadi ketakutan setiap kali orang-orang melayangkan pertanyaan yang memaksa agar dia bicara, itu masih menyakiti Kyungsoo. Jongin yang bergabung dengan anak lelaki lain sadar sesuatu terasa aneh pada diri Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu melompat dari atas meja kemudian berjalan mendekati gerombolan anak perempuan di mana mereka melingkari Kyungsoo.

"Maaf! Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ada yang harus kami lakukan."

Segera dia memasukkan buku di tangan Kyungsoo ke dalam ransel kemudian membawa gadis itu pergi. Meninggalkan kebingungan dari anak-anak lain.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia bertanya segera saat keduanya telah keluar dari bangunan.

Gadis itu, bertopang pada gerbang dan sedikit membungkuk, dia mengatur napasnya.

"Jongin!"

Detik itu beberapa anak berlari menyusul mereka. Segera ia melepaskan jaket yang dia kenakan. Memasangkan pada Kyungsoo dan memunggungi gadis manis itu. Menyembunyikan ketakutan Kyungsoo.

"Ya?"

"Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?"

"Hng..." Dia berbalik badan untuk memastikan. Tapi tarikan kecil tangan Kyungsoo pada ujung kaos yang dikenakan dan gelengan kepala yang tertutupi oleh jaketnya membuat Jongin segera mengerti.

"Kami harus pergi sebelum nenek menunggu terlalu lama. Bye!"

Dia menarik gadis itu, berlari kecil untuk benar-benar menjauh.

Hari itu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi saat dia tersudutkan, sebuah tangan segera terulur menariknya untuk keluar dari kegelapan. Untuk kali pertama dia menikmati berada di dunia seseorang dan dunia itu adalah milik Kim Jongin.

Sekali saja Kyungsoo tidak ingin berpisah.

-o0o-

"Jongin! Kau jadi ikut bukan?"

Saat kelas berakhir, entah sudah minggu keberapa sejak Jongin duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo merasa selalu ada orang yang datang dan pergi. Setelah kejadian hari itu, semua berjalan pelan, dia hanya berusaha mengintip dan memastikan tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya, selain Kim Jongin. Pria itu selalu saja memperhatikan Kyungsoo, semburat merah yang selalu muncul tiap kali Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin menatap kearahnya.

Mereka kembali berkumpul di dekat lelaki itu, oh! Betapa bersinarnya dia di antara anak-anak lain. Mereka membicarakan tentang bermain bola sepak di lapangan dekat jembatan. Mengambil jalan memutar untuk kembali ke rumah.

Ini sudah siang hari, Kyungsoo pikir sebaiknya dia bergegas pulang agar bisa membantu sang nenek.

Tanpa sadar dia meninggalkan pemuda itu, berjalan keluar kelas dengan menundukkan kepala.

Dia tidak tahu jika beberapa anak membicarakan tentang dirinya.

 _"Sebenarnya dia bisa bicara atau tidak?"_

 _"Apa dia sedang mencari perhatian?"_

 _"Dia selalu saja bersama para lansia di kafe neneknya. Dia pasti menganggap kita anak kecil yang sangat bodoh karena dia mendapat nilai terbaik dalam setiap tes."_

Namun untuk pertama kalinya Jongin tahu apa yang terjadi. Ketika dia tidak pulang bersama Kyungsoo karena tertahan oleh para lelaki ini. Dia mendengar gosip yang mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo. Emosinya naik, tidak pernah Jongin ingin melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi untuk Kyungsoo... Bisakah dia menghentikan anak-anak itu. Sekali saja karena dia ingin menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo bisa bicara. Dia juga tidak sedang menarik perhatian, dia memang anak yang cerdas. Tidak pernah dia mengatakan hal buruk tentang kalian. Bagaimana kalian bisa mengatakan hal itu kepadanya? Tidakah kalian pikirkan dia juga ingin bicara dengan kalian? Orang tuanya meninggal di hari yang sama, bisakah kalian pikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Ucapannya mengejutkan seisi kelas yang tertinggal. Berbalik badan memandang anak-anak yang kebingungan karena dia tinggalkan di dekat mejanya sendiri. Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk melambai.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa bermain dengan kalian."

Dia pergi. Meninggalkan sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan semua orang. Pria itu berlari kecil agar menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang berjalan. Mudah mencari Kyungsoo, karena dia selalu berjalan sendirian. Tidak mengambil banyak ruang karena dia hanya sendirian.

"Mau ke rumahku? Doyoung sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kim Doyoung. Adalah adik lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Jongin. Dia bilang menyukai kehadiran Kyungsoo daripada kakaknya sendiri. Karena Kyungsoo begitu manis dan juga sopan. Kyungsoo selalu mengalah untuk makanan yang disajikan Ibunya ketika Jongin memaksa berkunjung. Kim Doyoung, juga sangat menyukai masakan yang Kyungsoo buat ketika ibu mereka belum kembali bekerja hingga sore hari. Maka dia akan memaksa Jongin menjemput Kyungsoo agar datang ke rumah mereka. Atau berkunjung langsung ke kafe lansia milik nenek Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingat beberapa hari lalu dia melukismu? Tadi malam dia bilang lukisannya menang lomba."

Ya. Beberapa hari lalu, Doyoung melukis Kyungsoo. Dengan tangan kecilnya dia menggurat kanvas membentuk sebuah lukisan diri. Mengabaikan kegugupan Kyungsoo.

Matahari menerobos _atmosphere_ di bumi, menciptakan udara panas namun tidak sekalipun Jongin merasa gerah akan pakaian panjang yang dia kenakan.

"Ba-bagaimana..." Dia mulai kembali bicara walau dalam kegugupan. Namun Jongin akan menunggu kalimat ini menjadi sempurna.

"Dengan... Sepak bola?"

Ah! Kyungsoo pasti mendengar percakapannya bersama beberapa anak lelaki lain tadi. Segera Jongin menggeleng.

"Lebih menyenangkan bersamamu daripada mereka. Ayolah!"

Mereka berjalan berdua. Selalu berdua setiap pulang dari kelas tambahan. Sebentar lagi, tempat ini akan menjadi kelas kursus biasa kala sekolah sudah masuk dan anak-anak itu kembali ke aktivitas mereka. Mungkin beberapa anak akan datang saat malam hari setelah menyelesaikan kelas wajib di sekolah mereka masing-masing.

Libur musim panas akan segera selesai. Itu artinya kelas tambahan juga akan selesai.

-o0o-

Dipenghujung kelas musim panas. Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan kehadiran beberapa anak yang menyambutnya di pagi hari. Apa yang terjadi? Hari ini, seseorang memberinya permen coklat. Orang lain mengajarinya membuat pesawat terbang dari kertas. Bermain origami dan ketika dia melirik ke Jongin yang terhalang anak-anak perempuan itu. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangan. Seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Tanpa dia tahu jika Jongin sudah merencanakan ini, ketika teman-temannya ingin meminta maaf. Lelaki itu berkata, daripada meminta maaf lebih baik mereka bersabar. Kyungsoo akan bicara, jika mereka memulai dengan perlahan.

Bahkan beberapa hari kemudian saat beberapa anak menghabiskan jam pergantian bersama dengan duduk melingkari di meja Kyungsoo.

 _'May I see you home?'_

Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali ketika seorang anak perempuan memberinya sebuah surat, dia telah membaca apa yang diinginkan anak perempuan itu.

Perlahan dia mengangguk membuat anak perempuan itu bersorak senang.

"Kau mau sedikit bekalku Kyungsoo?"

Seorang yang lain memberinya telur gulung.

"Kyungsoo punya rambut yang bagus, apa ini sudah sejak lahir?"

Orang lain bertanya dan dia mengangguk membenarkan.

Dari semua itu, yang paling membahagiakan adalah ketika Kyungsoo tersenyum. Hanya karena candaan teman-temannya. Oh Tuhan. Sudah sangat lama. Bahkan di balik itu, dari sela-sela yang ada, Kim Jongin menemukan kehangatan di hatinya.

-o0o-

"Teman-teman. Setelah ujian, apa kalian mau pergi ke pantai? Pamanku akan meminjamkan busnya untuk kita."

Seorang anak berdiri di depan kelas menghalangi mereka untuk pulang. Mengenai ujian. Besok adalah hari terakhir di kelas musim panas.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Kami ikut!"

"Owh!"

Kyungsoo ingin menarik tangannya turun, tapi pegangan lelaki itu terlalu kuat.

"Kyungsoo ikut? Aku juga ikut."

Detik berikutnya seorang lelaki berseru. Mendengar itu Jongin mendelik menatapnya. Sejak kapan anak lelaki di kelas mereka menjadi begitu bersemangat terhadap keikutsertaan kyungsoo?

 _"Jo-ngin! Ta-tanganku_."

Dia berbisik pelan. Pelan sekali hingga Jongin tidak bisa mendengarkan.

 _"Jo-ngin."_

Dia menarik kaos lelaki itu di tengah keriuhan kelas. Menyadarkan Jongin dan dia segera meminta maaf.

-o0o-

 _Di dunia ini, ada satu bintang yang tidak bersinar._

 _Tapi bintang itu, juga tidak berada di langit._

 _Lalu_ _orang-orang bertanya_ _di mana bintang itu berada?_

Kamar itu menjadi penuh kecanggungan, dua anak lelaki berbeda umur serta seorang anak perempuan yang berkali-kali menghela napas berat.

Musim panas tahun ini berlangsung dengan panjang, usaha Jongin agar Kyungsoo mau bicara kembali benar-benar membuahkan hasil. Bersama Doyoung, dia diminta Kyungsoo untuk berkunjung ke rumah neneknya.

Sudah dua jam sejak kunjungan mereka, berada di dalam kamar milik Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku. Sementara adiknya bermain _game_ , kedua anak itu sedang duduk berhadapan hanya terhalang sebuah meja.

"Bicarakan dongeng yang kau baca tadi."

Ia meminta sekali lagi. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan salah satu dongeng dari buku yang dia miliki. Awal dari semua ini karena Kyungsoo meminta tolong padanya sepulang kelas berakhir.

 _'Ajari aku agar bisa bicara dengan teman-teman besok.'_

Besok?

Itu karena seharian mereka akan ada di pantai. Tepat setelah menyelesaikan ujian kelas musim panas.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana jika aku bertanya dan kau memberiku jawaban segera?"

"Oh?"

Jongin tahu ini akan sulit. Tapi Kyungsoo harus memulainya. Tak kunjung memberi jawaban, kecanggungan mereka menarik perhatian Doyoung.

"Jangan sampai kau terlalu banyak bicara lalu Kyungsoo _-noona_ membencimu _hyung_!"

"Ah _! Anio!"_

Kedua bersaudara itu terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo yang memotong perkataan Doyoung. Gadis ini, dia segera menunduk.

"A-aku tidak akan membencimu Jongin." Mendengarnya saja membuat Jongin senang. Tentu dia tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan membencinya, selama dia terus berada di sini. Tidak untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya aku mengambil puding di kulkas. Nenek akan marah jika kita tidak segera menghabiskannya."

Anak lelaki itu, beranjak dari ranjang milik Kyungsoo dan keluar dari kamar.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau memulainya?"

Dia mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan Jongin meminta tangan dan menggenggam keduanya.

"Namamu?"

"Do... Do Kyungsoo."

Itu menjadi sulit diucapkan karena nama ayahnya juga Do.

"Makanan yang kau sukai?"

"Hm... Pasta kedelai nenek?"

Sementara itu adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Neneknya punya beberapa kendi berisi pasta kedelai yang difermentasi dan jika di sajikan rasanya menjadi luar biasa.

"Selain membaca, ada yang ingin kau lalukan?"

"Aku... Aku ingin bicara lagi."

 _Degh_

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak mendengar suara gemetar Kyungsoo. Tapi dia segera menarik napas dalam.

"Kau sudah bicara denganku Kyungsoo. Ah! Bagaimana dengan film yang pernah kau tonton, mau membaginya denganku?"

"The wizard of Oz?"

"The wizard of Oz?"

Jongin mengulanginya karena dia merasa tidak asing dengan judul film itu. hanya saja, apa yang dia ketahui setelah itu seperti sebuah hantaman besar yang mengenai tubuhnya.

The wizard of oz yang dimaksud Kyungsoo, bukanlah versi animasi ataupun _remake_ seperti yang dia tonton. Melainkan versi kuno dari film itu sendiri. Kisah seorang anak perempuan yang menginginkan kehidupan lebih baik, seolah mengatakan jika Kyungsoo ingin keluar dari kehidupannya saat ini.

"Kapan kau menontonnya?"

"Beberapa hari lalu."

Pernyataan berikutnya lebih mengejutkan Jongin. Tapi dia tersenyum, menyambut Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang begitu hangat.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo, di dunia ini ada bintang yang tidak bersinar."

"Owh? Bintang? Tidak bersinar?"

"Besok akan kutunjukkan padamu. Kau juga bisa menunjukkannya pada teman-teman yang lain."

-o0o-

Hari itu tiba, hari di mana Jongin merasakan kegugupan luar biasa dari Kyungsoo. Tapi penampilan gadis itu membuatnya khawatir, bukan karena topi jerami dan gaun _softblue_ selutut yang melindungi tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo? Wahhh cantik sekali."

"Kau memotong rambutmu? Mau apel dari kebun di belakang rumahku?"

"Kyungsoo! Kau mau _ice cream_? Aku akan membelikan untukmu!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Kyungsoo!"

Setiap kali panggilan itu keluar, ia pikir dia menjadi kesal. Karena Jongin sedang cemburu pada teman-temannya, mereka memuji gadis itu, menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari dirinya. Oh astaga! Dia bahkan menikmati bintang yang tidak bersinar itu sendirian.

Bintang yang tidak bersinar?

Jongin duduk di salah satu batu karang. Dia benci untuk kedinginan, walau berada di musim panas, tetap saja air itu dingin. Jadi dia putuskan untuk menghindar dari laut. Tapi jari kaki yang tidak menggunakan sendal itu bergerak-gerak di dalam air. Ia mengelus bintang laut dengan jempol kakinya. Wajahnya tertekuk, tanpa dia ketahui Kyungsoo telah melihat kekesalan Jongin. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo tidak melihat Jongin didekati siapapun. Itu membuatnya sedikit takut.

" _Ice cream?"_

"Oh? Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau kemari?"

Ia belum memberi jawaban. Tapi bintang laut itu terbias di mata caramel Kyungsoo, dia berjongkok membuat bagian bawah gaunnya basah.

"Ini sangat cantik Jongin."

 _'Kau lebih cantik Kyungsoo.'_

Dia berdiri memperlihatkan bintang laut dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuh bitang laut sebelumnya." Kyungsoo memberitahu Jongin.

"Jongin _-ah_ , terima kasih banyak!"

Detik itu, jika dia boleh memohon sesuatu. Jongin ingin waktu berhenti lebih lama agar dia bisa terus melihat senyum di wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!"

Namun panggilan itu, membuatnya ikut berdiri. Menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo dari panggilan anak-anak yang memanggil.

Kim Jongin

Menjadi begitu _posesive_ atas kepemilikkan Kyungsoo. Kali ini saja, dia ingin menikmati Kyungsoo seorang diri. Tidak ingin membagi senyuman itu untuk orang lain, hanya akan ada dirinya saja. Tidak untuk orang lain.

-o0o-

Musim panas selesai, maka musim gugur kembali.

Orang-orang bilang, jika musim semi menjadi awal perjumpaan, maka musim gugur adalah sebuah perpisahan. Bagaimana daun-daun berguguran, memisahkan diri dari pohon. Milyaran daun jatuh ke tanah sepanjang musim gugur, dan orang-orang banyak tidak tahu kemana daun-daun itu akan pergi.

Namun Kim Jongin.

Telah hadir dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo. Sebuah kejutan ketika Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin berada di sekolahnya setelah kelas musim panas tahun lalu berakhir.

Sudah satu tahun lebih mereka bersama. Sekarang mereka sama-sama berada di tahun terakhir sekolah. Sepanjang tahun itu juga mereka telah melakukan banyak hal bersama, dan sepanjang tahun itu juga begitu banyak anak lelaki yang menyatakan perasaan untuk Kyungsoo dan membuat Jongin kesal dibuatnya.

"SNU?"

"Ya. Seoul National University "

"Tapi itu sangat jauh. Aku ragu bisa lolos ujian di sana Jongin. Apalagi kedokteran."

Hari itu, ketika formulir perguruan tinggi dibagikan. Kedua anak itu berjalan pulang dari sekolah seperti biasanya. Menuju halte terdekat sembari membicarakan masa depan pendidikan mereka.

"Masih dua bulan lagi, kau akan mengambil kelas persiapan ujian bukan?"

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Kelas persiapan hanya ada malam hari karena sekolah selesai sore. Ibumu tidak pernah memberi izin kau keluar malam hari."

Ah! Pemuda itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Sekarang gadis manis ini bahkan sudah berani memprotes dirinya.

"Akan kubicarakan dengan ibu. Aku akan menemani Kyungsoo selama kelas persiapan. Kau percaya padaku bukan?"

Suatu waktu, saat langit tidak lagi berwarna biru terang, ketika itu hingga bintang yang menyaksikan memenuhi langit. Memudarkan rona merah di wajah cantiknya.

Mereka berjanji untuk sesuatu yang tidak diketahui akibatnya.

Bagi Kyungsoo, selama Jongin bersamanya. Dia menjadi lebih baik.

Sementara untuk pria itu, asal dia tidak melihat tangis Kyungsoo. Hatinya menjadi senang.

-o0o-

"Tapi Jongin! Akan terlalu melelahkan untukmu! Dokter melarangmu melakukan hal-hal melelahkan. Setahun ini kondisimu memburuk."

Lelaki itu memalingkan wajah mendengar perkataan Ibunya. Tapi dia juga harus meyakinkan ibunya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku merasa lebih baik. Lagipula, bukankah ibu bilang akan menemaniku memilih pengobatanku sendiri, membiarkan aku melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan."

Wanita itu terdiam. Beberapa saat menjadi sangat sulit untuk dirinya, ia tarik napas dalam kemudian memeluk anak pertamanya.

"Ya. Apa yang membuatmu bahagia. Kau boleh melakukannya."

-o0o-

Matanya yang semanis madu, sementara rambutnya terang seperti senja. Dengan bibir hati yang perlahan tidak pernah melunturkan senyumnya lagi.

Do Kyungsoo

Itu adalah penggambaran dari seorang Do Kyungsoo oleh Kim Jongin.

"Pakai ini jika kau tidak ingin kedinginan."

Tubuhnya menegang, padahal seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa akan sentuhan seperti ini. Sentuhan di mana Jongin sering kali memakaikan syal miliknya pada leher Kyungsoo. Membagi kehangatan hanya untuk gadis yang sekarang berjalan bersamanya.

"Jongin tidak pernah melupakan mantel dan syal ya?" Dia bertanya, menyesap aroma citrus yang begitu segar. Menggambarkan kesegaran dari aroma tubuh Jongin sendiri. Kyungsoo menyukainya, menyukai aroma tubuh Jongin yang melekat pada apa yang dia kenakan.

"Ya. Sejak kecil sudah harus seperti itu."

"Huum. Hari pertama melihatmu, kau juga mengenakan syal panjang menjuntai bukan?"

"Kyungsoo mengingatnya?"

"Ya. Aku mengingatnya."

"Ah! Kita ke kafe nenekmu? Nenek pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Buru-buru dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo bersedih lagi, karena jika mengingat pertemuan pertama dengan Jongin. Itu artinya dia mengingat kecelakaan itu.

"Jongin _-ah!_ aku... Aku baik-baik saja selama Jongin di sebelahku."

 _ **Ditinggalkan atau meninggalkan. Dari keduanya, mana yang lebih menyakitkan?**_

Hanya memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo membuatnya sangat gugup.

Hari-hari berlalu seperti berjalan di atas batu bara, bukan tentang dirinya. Tadinya dia, Kim Jongin sudah menyerah tentang sebuah kehidupan. Dia hanya ingin melakukan hal baik, hidup dalam kebaikan sampai kemudian menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya. Hari itu, Jongin pikir dia menemukan alasan untuk kembali bertahan hidup lebih lama sedikit lagi. Apalagi saat tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Dia memikirkannya setiap malam, setiap waktu, setiap kesempatan untuk membuat Kyungsoo bahagia.

Tapi beberapa waktu lalu. Dia harus memikirkan semua dari awal. Semua karena kanker paru-paru basah yang dia derita sejak kecil. Harusnya dia bisa hidup seperti anak-anak lain setelah operasi hari itu. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu pasti ketika penyakit itu bagaikan alarm untuk kehidupannya. Kembali memberi peringatan pada kehidupan Kim Jongin.

-o0o-

Musim gugur yang tidak begitu dia harapkan. Kyungsoo membawa nampan berisikan makanan ringan ke beranda di kamarnya. Ini adalah tahun terakhir, bukan sekedar tahun terakhir di sekolah. Tapi karena setelah ini dia dan Jongin berencana melanjutkan pendidikan ke Seoul. Kota yang cukup jauh, Kota yang pernah menjadi tempat tinggal Kyungsoo saat kecil. Kota yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia kunjungi, tapi untuk Jongin maka dia ingin kembali ke kota itu.

Kenapa dia tidak mengharapkan musim gugur tahun ini? Semua karena...

"Jongin!? A-apa yang terjadi?"

Wajah panik dan bingung saat dia kembali ke kamar menemukan Jongin terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulut yang ditampung pada telapak tangannya.

-o0o-

 _Oktober, 31_

Kim Jongin

Berharap Kyungsoo tidak mengetahuinya. Berharap Kyungsoo berkunjung ke rumah sakit dengan berpikir jika dia hanya sakit biasa. Memohon pada sang ibu untuk tidak memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang penyakitnya. Ah! Jika gadis itu tahu, Jongin tidak yakin bagaimana dia bisa memperbaiki situasi berikutnya di antara mereka.

"Kau akan ke Seoul?"

Kyungsoo memberengut mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Lelaki itu masih dengan pakaian rumah sakit. Sudah satu minggu lebih sejak dia terus berada di rumah sakit, dan Kyungsoo memiliki dua jam kunjungan di malam hari setelah membolos kelas terakhir pada tempat kursusnya, memilih menemui Jongin daripada mendapat pelajaran tambahan. Namun dia tetap berusaha menyelesaikan soal-soal latihan saat bersama pria itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak pernah belajar?"

"Kyungsoo _-ya_ , aku selalu belajar. Lihatlah di sana," ia memberitahu keberadaan tumpukkan buku di bawah nakas besi dengan pandangannya.

"Hmph!"

Ucapan Jongin terhenti kala gadis itu menyuapkan makan malamnya paksa.

"Aku merasa bosan pulang sekolah sendirian. Kapan kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan, dia berusaha menelan makanannya agar bisa bicara.

Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali banyak bicara, tapi dia tidak bisa bertahan lama. Seandainya... Ah! Jongin tidak boleh berkata seandainya. Semua sudah takdir Tuhan. Dia tidak ingin membuat perandaian, karena dalam kasusnya hampir tidak memiliki perandaian baik yang lebih banyak. Lebih jauh lagi, dia telah membentuk sebuah keraguan yang tidak terputus. Mengintegrasikan dengan cara yang lebih sistematis antara hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Lihatlah gadis itu lebih jauh lagi, di benak orang-orang dia kembali di kenal sebagai anak gadis yang cerdas dan memiliki cukup teman. Dia memperoleh semua dalam satu tahun kebersamaan mereka.

-o0o-

Proses ini bukanlah sesuatu yang singkat, seolah sudah diatur oleh tatanan ilahi, dia tidak berniat menggugat ranah bumi.

Ketika hari di mana keberangkatan Kyungsoo tiba sementara lelaki itu masih terbaring di rumah sakit dengan wajah yang semakin pucat, tubuhnya juga semakin kurus. Kyungsoo tidak suka melihat Jongin berada di rumah sakit.

Pada detik terakhir sebelum keberangkatan. Pria itu memberinya permen coklat.

"Aku sangat suka mendengarmu bicara."

Kyungsoo pergi ke Seoul, dia punya dua hari ujian. Pada awalnya dia pikir akan ikut ujian untuk kedokteran, namun bagian akhir dia mengubah pilihannya.

-o0o-

Metafisika sering kali berbunyi: _jika dunia dan hidup secara keseluruhan memiliki sebuah makna khusus, bagaimana bentuknya, dan bagaimana dunia harus memandanginya, agar bisa berhubungan dengan hidup._

Gadis itu membutuhkan bantuan.

Do Kyungsoo membutuhkan Kim Jongin.

Sedangkan lelaki itu kini terbaring dengan semakin banyak alat bantu yang menopang kehidupannya. Padahal Kyungsoo hanya meninggalkan Jongin selama dua malam saja. Namun kemudian yang dia temukan ketika kembali adalah pria itu tidak sadarkan diri dan dalam keadaan kritis.

Air matanya kembali mengalir. Sesuatu yang alamiah, kondisi ini menyakiti dirinya. Entah dari mana Doyoung tiba-tiba berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. Mengejutkan gadis itu dengan memberinya permen coklat.

" _Hyung_ bilang _Noona_ akan menangis, jadi aku harus memberimu permen coklat."

Adalah konstelasi paling signifikan jika dia menangis karena perkataan Doyoung barusan.

"Kyungsoo? Mau bicara dengan Jongin?"

Tubuhnya menegang. Wanita tua itu keluar dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo, ia melihat kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajah ibu Jongin. Matanya memerah, tampak lelah namun berusaha tersenyum. Mungkin tidak ingin menyakiti orang-orang ini.

Tidak ada yang begitu jelas bagi Kyungsoo, yang jelas dia menyaksikan Jongin terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit selama berminggu-minggu.

"Bagaimana ujianmu Kyung?"

Bohong jika dia tidak ingin menangis, air matanya mengalir begitu saja membawa Jongin berusaha untuk bangkit. Membelai pipi Kyungsoo, namun air matanya yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Bagaimana kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu dariku? Ibumu... Dia bilang kau pernah di operasi saat kecil. Sebuah keajaiban karena kau berhasil melewati operasi itu dan hidup normal seperti anak lainnya."

Jongin terlalu banyak diam, dia mendengarkan Kyungsoo. Mendengarkan Kyungsoo _-nya_ bicara.

Di titik ini, dia hanya ingin menjadi seorang pendengar. Mengesankan bisa mendengar Kyungsoo bicara dengannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Jongin? Aku akan melakukannya, asal kau tidak meninggalkan aku."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Ia kembali berbaring karena paksaan Kyungsoo.

"A-aku ingin mendengar suaramu Kyungsoo."

 _Antara ditinggalkan atau meninggalkan. ._

 _Dari keduanya mana yang lebih menyakitkan?_

Ketika Kyungsoo sadar tentang penyakit yang diderita Jongin. Tidak seharipun dia meninggalkan pemuda itu. Saat Jongin berjanji akan sembuh dan mengikuti ujian masuk tahun depan, dengan senang hati dia membuka buku dan belajar bersama.

 **-o0o-**

 _November, 26_

Gadis itu berlari menyusuri jalan. Di tangannya membawa sebuah surat pemberitahuan yang menyatakan dirinya lulus di salah satu perguruan tinggi di Seoul.

Jika sudah seperti ini, hanya ada satu orang yang akan di temui gadis itu. Napasnya terputus-putus. Ia melewati seorang anak lelaki yang duduk di koridor rumah sakit. Ia melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. Sudah sangat hapal karena sudah satu bulan ini dia terus datang ke ruangan ini.

Kim Jongin

Teman lelakinya sedang terbaring. Duduk di dekatnya, seorang wanita cantik yang segera tersenyum menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah datang? Jongin masih istirahat."

"Jangan membangunkannyaBibi. Aku akan menunggu."

Ia ubah tujuannya dengan duduk di salah satu sofa. Betapa senang hati Kyungsoo untuk memberitahu Jongin, dia sangat senang saat ini. Ia tahu Jongin tidak akan marah dengan keputusannya, karena pria itu ingin melihat Kyungsoo bahagia. Pada dasarnya kebahagiaan gadis ini karena kehadiran pria itu.

"Apa yang kau bawa Kyungsoo?"

Wanita itu bertanya saat mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia menjelaskan tentang surat pemberitahuan kelulusannya.

"Jongin pasti sangat senang jika mendengarnya."

Mereka melempar senyum satu sama lain. Tapi air mata yang mengalir dari ibu Jongin mengejutkan Kyungsoo, jemari lembutnya berusaha menghentikan air mata itu.

Apa yang dia dapat dari tindakan kecil itu? Kyungsoo menerima cerita sebenarnya tentang Jongin. Tentang lelaki yang kini sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Tentang penyakit yang sebenarnya.

 _'Saat berumur tiga tahun dia didiagnosa menderita sakit paru-paru. Sejak_ _i_ _tu dia_ _tinggal di rumah sakit. Jongin melakukan operasi ketika dia sedikit dewasa, saat itu adalah ketika dia berumur 5 tahun dan saat itu adalah ketika mereka juga menerima kabar jika ayahnya meningga_ _l_ _saat menjalankan tugas di perbatasan. Tapi suatu hari, dalam keterpurukan anak lelaki itu_ _mencoba_ _pergi ke sekolah. Dia kembali dan menemui Ibunya. Berkata jika dia memiliki seorang teman. Seolah mereka memiliki harapan tentang kehidupan saat melihat anak lelaki itu tidak berhenti tersenyum ketika menggambarkan teman kecilnya. Jongin yang tidak pernah mau bicara setelah kematian ayahnya,_ _lalu_ _menjadi seorang anak yang tidak berhenti bicara. Bahkan ketika dia tidak menemukan temannya lagi. Semua berlalu dan terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak pernah ada yang menyangka jika beberapa tahun lalu penyakit itu kembali lagi. Sekali saja, dia ingin menyerah tentang penyakitnya sampai hari di mana dia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo kembali. Pemuda itu, yang telah menyerah pada pengobatan dan harapannya bertekad memperbaiki situasi.'_

-o0o-

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyungsoo menyapa Jongin. Gadis manis itu tersenyum puas, ikut membuat Jongin tersenyum mencoba menebak maksud sebenarnya.

Sajak keheningan di suatu ruang. Terasa hampa namun kemudian terdengar tawa ringan.

Ia ingin memberitahu pemuda ini, memberitahu jika dia kini telah menjadi calon mahasiswi hukum di sebuah perguruan tinggi. Meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi seorang dokter, ia pikir dia bisa menjadi seorang pengacara di kemudian hari. Kyungsoo ingin Jongin terus mendengar suaranya, suara yang paling dia sukai.

Ia pikir Jongin akan memiliki sedikit kemarahannya, tapi belaian lembut pada wajah Kyungsoo dan kekehan ringan menyadarkan Kyungsoo jika pemuda ini juga senang dengan keputusannya.

"Salju?"

Malam itu, salju pertama turun.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Bagaimana ini, aku ingin tahu banyak tentangmu."

Air matanya mengalir, sekuat apapun dia berusaha tidak menangis.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Kau akan sangat mudah mengenaliku, rambut kemerahan menarik perhatian..."

' _Seperti jingga pada senja._ _'_

"Aku cerewet."

 _'Bibir hatimu yang paling menawan.'_

"Mataku bulat dan mengintimidasi."

 _'Manis seperti madu.'_

"Aku sangat ingin bersamamu Jongin."

 _'Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo.'_

 **Antara ditinggalkan atau meninggalkan?**

Salju pertama di musim dingin. Dia kehilangan seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian paling berharga dalam hidupnya, dan suaranya menjadi yang terakhir di dengar anak lelaki itu.

Musim dingin kali ini, dia mendengar suaranya terpantul di lautan. Ombak menghempas karang.

Lautan itu biru, terbentang sepanjang mata memandang. Gelombang pasang datang, menenggelamkan daratan yang rendah.

 _Ditinggalkan atau meninggalkan. Dari keduanya, mana yang lebih menyakitkan?_

 _Pada dasarnya, keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan._

 **-The END-**


End file.
